Tempest
by TheFembot
Summary: Tensions build as a mysterious new student arrives at Mishima High. Questions pile up as Xiaoyu learns more and more about the new student and his lineage.


**Chapter One**

~ _Mirrored Images~_

* * *

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm on the phone rang loudly as Ling slowly woke up. She groaned in disappointment as she reached for the device that rested on the desk near her bed. She wished she could have slept for a little bit longer, but she knew that she couldn't. She already programmed her alarm to wake her up later than she should. She silently cursed Miharu for keeping her up last night as she silenced the alarm. She then slowly got out of bed and let out a loud yawn as she tiredly stretched her body.

"Man I hate Mondays." Ling muttered as she walked towards the bathroom.

She proceeded to go through her morning routine of brushing her teeth, putting on her school uniform and make-up. Lastly, she combed and fixed her hair into two, cute pony-tails. Then she grabbed her book bag and tiredly plodded down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning Xiaoyu." An elderly voice greeted her.

Ling's eyes suddenly shot open upon hearing the old man's voice. She saw him sitting at the kitchen table. "Oh! Uh, G-good morning Master Jinrei."

Ling quickly bowed before running towards the stove to put the kettle on the fire.

"There's no need my child…" Wang chuckled as he watched her clumsily fill the kettle with water. "I've already prepared it myself." He raised his cup of tea for her to see.

Ling stopped and shamefully looked at him before casting her gaze on the tiled floor below her. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I should have woken up earlier."

"Do not worry about it." He waved dismissively. "I know how you youth are… Probably up last night talking about boys again, weren't you?" He chuckled as he took a sip of his tea.

"N-no sir, I wasn't!" Ling nervously blurted out as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "I was studying."

"Sure, my child." Wang said skeptically and laughed. "Just remember to feed Panda before you leave."

"Yes, Master Jinrei." She gave him a bashful smile. She could tell by his tone that he didn't believe her.

Ling grabbed her bag and went to the backyard of their suburban home. They lived in the outskirts of Tokyo. While it wasn't quite like the rural home she once had in China, it was close enough to it. The area they lived in was quiet and filled with parks, trees and wildlife; a stark contrast of the city that was only a few miles away.

Xiaoyu looked out into the yard and solemnly smiled as she felt the cool, spring breeze brush against her face and rustled her hair. She thought it was perfect weather to till the fields and plant seeds. She wondered if her parents were doing just that, right in this very moment.

Xiaoyu used to live on a potato farm with her family. After many years of successful harvests, the farm was beginning to fail. The soil turned dry and arid and only produced a small fraction of what it used to. Her parents struggled to get by and her childhood thus far, was anything but average.

However, it was the first Iron Fist tournament that sent her destiny in motion. She remembered watching the event on TV with her family. The winner was promised wealth beyond their dreams. She was fascinated by this and quickly became obsessed. She wanted to compete… She wanted to win. With that money, her family will no longer be poor living off of a failing farm. She would buy them a new home and land with rich soil so that they can grow and prosper. Her obsession went against her parents' wishes, but after some persistent nagging, they reluctantly agreed to send her to Japan to train with their close family friend, Wang Jinrei.

That was three years ago. Three years since she last seen her parents. As she stood there and took in a breath of fresh air she quietly wondered if she should return home. Especially after losing the third Iron Fist tournament. Xiaoyu suddenly exhaled and shook her head at the thought. She didn't want to dwell on the subject any longer.

She quickly walked towards a large, enclosed pen at the end of the huge yard. Within the pen rested her pet Panda aptly named 'Panda.'

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully as she stopped in front of the cage.

She watched as her pet slowly blinked her eyes open. The animal quickly got up and let out a joyful cry when she saw Xiaoyu standing outside the cage.

"Wow! You sound so happy to see me." She laughed as she opened the door.

Panda quickly scooted out of her enclosure and excitedly nuzzled against Xiaoyu's legs, nearly pushing her over.

"Woah Panda, careful!" She took a few staggered steps before regaining her balance. "I don't want to dirty my uniform before school starts." She joked.

Panda groaned sadly as she plopped herself down to sit on the ground.

"Don't worry..." Xiaoyu said softly as she patted the animal on the head. "We'll play some more when I come back, I promise."

Ling's phone suddenly began to beep. It was another alarm she had set to alert her that it was time to leave. She quickly pulled out her phone to turn off the alarm.

"Wow, I gotta hurry Panda, or else I'll miss my train!" She said nervously as she ran to the other side of the yard to fetch her pet some food. She quickly filled Panda's trough with leaves, bamboo shoots and water. She waved good-bye as she quickly ran back into the house. Panda cried out as she stood on her hind legs and waved farewell.

Wang was still sitting by the table finishing his tea when he saw Xiaoyu hastily run past him.

"Miharu is waiting for you." Wang calmly said as he watched the young woman rummage through the fridge.

"Yes Master Jinrei… I know." Ling said nervously as she continued her search. She smiled excitedly when she found what she was looking for. "Finally!" She exclaimed as she pulled her bento box from the fridge, triumphantly raising it into the air.

Wang chuckled. "You better go or else you'll be late." He warned.

"Yes, sir." Xiaoyu said and smiled. She quickly bowed before dashing out the front door.

Standing outside the front gate to her home stood her best friend, Miharu. She looked at Xiaoyu and smiled. "Late again I see." She teased as Ling quickly walked past her.

"I hope you realize you're partly to blame for this." Ling said feeling slightly irritated. "You kept me up late talking about that quiet kid you're crushing on."

"Ohhh, I'm sorry Ling." Miharu playfully pleaded as she ran to catch up with her. "I just can't stop thinking about him… he's so dark and mysterious." She bashfully giggled.

Xiaoyu let out a dismissive sigh. "Dark and mysterious…" she quietly repeated as she mentally dissected her friends' words. "I would never fall for a guy like that… It's so clichéd - it's nauseating."

"You may be right…" Miharu chuckled and nodded. "But it's true! Every woman loves a man of mystery!" She spoke her words with such awe inspiring flair it made Xiaoyu laugh.

"Oh yeah?" Ling said mockingly. "I never will."

Miharu giggled. "Well you better knock on wood Xiaoyu 'cause me and you are best friends for a reason." She said as she wrapped her arm around Ling's shoulder. "We both think alike."

Xiaoyu laughed loudly. "You're right, I guess..." She said and smiled. "But boys… that's where we differ."

"We'll see about that."

"What's the guy's name? You never told me." Xiaoyu asked.

Miharu gave a look of surprise as if the simple question had stumped her completely. She tapped her finger against her lip as she tried to remember. "Shira… Shiro… Shiba…" She muttered to herself.

Ling immediately gasped in shock. "You've been crushing on this guy for weeks and you don't even know his name!?"

"Shin Kamiya!" Miharu suddenly blurted out with glee. "See, I remember."

Xiaoyu laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Miharu always had a way of making her days seem much brighter. She was always there to give her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and to bolster her confidence in times of need.

Miharu was the first friend Xiaoyu made after moving to Japan. At the time, she wasn't fluent in Japanese or familiar with the culture, because of that, it was hard for her to make friends. Her classmates ignored her as if she didn't exist and her grades suffered as well. Miharu was the only one to befriend her. She helped her learn the language and introduced her to so many different things. Living in Japan wasn't so scary as long as Miharu was around.

Xiaoyu was grateful for her friendship. Especially now that she was beginning to feel a bit homesick. She had a strong desire to return to China after her terrible performance at the third Iron Fist tournament. Only Miharu and Master Jinrei had convinced her to stay and continue her training; Promising that she will succeed in the next one. Their words of encouragement was the only reason why she is still in Japan.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the train." Xiaoyu said as she quicken her pace.

They both ran as fast as they could to the train station. They entered the station, paid their fare and gasped in shock when they notice their train was already there. The train blew its horn, alerting passengers that it was departing soon.

"Hurry up!" Xiaoyu yelled worriedly as she ran across the platform. She dashed inside the train just as the doors were beginning to close. "Oh, no!" She cried out when she realized Miharu wasn't with her.

Xiaoyu swiftly grabbed onto the doors before they can shut completely. With all her might, she managed to prevent them from closing just long enough for Miharu to slip through.

She released the doors after Miharu was safely inside. Xiaoyu groaned as she took a seat on the train. Her muscles ached tremendously from the work she had just put them through.

"Thanks Xiaoyu." Miharu said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't mentioned it." Ling said and smile. "That's what friends are for."

Miharu looked back and smiled.

They both continued to chat as the train carried them into the city. Their school was roughly an hour commute from where they lived but before they knew it, they were in Tokyo. They exited the train and ran out of the station and down the street. The school was only a few blocks away, but time was running out.

They both smiled when they noticed the gates of Mishima High were still open. If they were late, the gates would have been closed and they would need to be escorted inside and punished with detention. However, that did not happened for them today. The girls smiled from ear to ear as they ran past the finish line.

"Yay! We made it!" Miharu said completely out of breath.

"Right on time too!" Xiaoyu concurred as she thumbed behind her at the two school guards who were beginning to push the gates close.

They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Hello ladies." Someone called out; interrupting their laughter.

Xiaoyu immediately sucked her teeth when she heard the familiar voice of a male student. "How many times do I have to tell you…?" She sighed in annoyance as she turned to face him. "I'm not interested… Hwoarang."

Hwoarang stood a few feet away from them. Xiaoyu frowned when she noticed he was sloppily dressed… again! He wore his white, short-sleeved shirt untucked with a few buttons undone from the collar and his red tie hung loosely around his neck.

Hwoarang scoffed and gave her a cocky grin. "You will one day." He said with utmost confidence as he adjusted a pair of motorcycle goggles that rested on his forehead. Xiaoyu rolled her eyes as he did it. His dyed, red hair and goggles were proud symbols of his rebelliousness that he wore every day.

"In your dreams." She quipped as she briskly walked past him. Miharu walked with her, quietly giggling to herself which annoyed Xiaoyu even more.

Admittedly, she had mixed feelings toward Hwoarang. They met roughly a year ago during the third Iron Fist tournament. At the time, she was happy to see someone within her age group participating in the competition. It made her feel a bit more comfortable, despite his cocky and arrogant demeanor.

Similar to Xiaoyu, Hwoarang left his home country of South Korea to train and become a better fighter. He moved to Tokyo right after the tournament with his teacher, Baek Doo-San. He also had a difficult time adjusting to his new home and just what Miharu had done for her, Xiaoyu was there to help him get aquatinted with his new surroundings. Despite the frequent bickering, their similar pasts had resulted with them becoming good friends.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" Hwoarang said jokingly as he jogged to catch up with them. "You're on time, you've made it so… no detention." He reasoned.

"Well, that's not gonna matter if we're not in homeroom in ten minutes." Xiaoyu said curtly as she glanced at the time on her phone.

Her blunt attitude made Hwoarang grin. "Hey, Miharu! Is she always this grumpy?" He asked amusedly.

"Only when you're around." Xiaoyu muttered.

"Woah!" Hwoarang chuckled. "Well… I got something that'll put a smile on your face." He said with a sly grin. "It's your favorite."

Xiaoyu was admittedly curious. She immediately stopped to look at him. "What is it?" She said with a perked eyebrow. She watched as Hwoarang rummaged through his book bag and pulled out some snacks.

"It's Strawberry Pocky." He said as he waved it in the air. "One for you and one for Miharu." He grinned.

Xiaoyu scoffed. During the time they had known each other, Xiaoyu knew that Hwoarang was no angel. She learned that he used to be in a dangerous biker gang in Korea which was part of the reason why he moved to Japan. Beak wanted to get him as far away from that dangerous life-style as he possibly can. However, Xiaoyu believed that it will take a lot more than a change in scenery to get rid of his old ways.

"So…" Xiaoyu huffed as she crossed her arms. "Who's the poor kid you stole that from?" She gave him a scrutinizing look.

Hwoarang let out a dry laugh. "Stole!?" He repeated, feeling slightly insulted. "I didn't steal this… honest!" He smirked.

Xiaoyu stood and eyed him for a moment. She knew that sly grin of his was anything, but honest. Then again, she had no proof that he actually stole them… only assumptions. "Thanks, but no thanks." She muttered dismissively before walking off.

Hwoarang couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as he watched her walk away.

"Nice try!" Miharu chirped from behind as she snatched a box of Pocky out of his hand. "But you gotta try harder if you wanna get out of that good ol' friend-zone." She teased before running off to catch up with Xiaoyu.

Hwoarang sighed in defeat. He shoved the last box of Pocky in his bag before slowly following the girls inside the school.

Right past the main entrance were rows of shoe lockers. The place was crowded with soon-to-be-late students hastily taking off their shoes to put on their uwagutsu. The three squeezed through the crowd to their lockers which were right next to each other.

"Hwoarang!" A male school guard called out just as the three began to switch shoes.

Hwoarang and the girls looked up and saw the guard with a student standing next to him at the end of the row of lockers. The student had an ice-pack pressed firmly against his cheek. He looked back and scowled at the three of them.

"Report to the main office when you're done!" The guard commanded sternly and left with the student following behind him.

"That was Shin Kamiya!" Miharu whispered loudly with a starry-eyed grin.

"That's Kamiya!?" Xiaoyu questioned feeling utterly surprised by her friend's choice in 'hot' guys. He looked so ordinary and boring.

"You know him?" Hwoarang asked as he finished putting on his uwagutsu.

"Not really…" Miharu quickly cupped her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment. "Only from afar…" She muttered shamefully and peeked at him through her fingers.

Hwoarang looked at her and snickered as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Miharu pouted as she lightly punched him in the arm.

Hwoarang chuckled. "Maybe in detention I'll tell him he has a secret admirer, huh? You got any letters you want me to pass on?" He teased and laughed some more to Miharu's dismay.

"Did you do that to him?" Xiaoyu interrupted in a more serious tone. She was worried that today will be the day he gets expelled from school. A fear that occurs all too often.

Her sudden question silenced his laughter. He sighed and passed a hand through his hair when he saw the concerned looks on both of the girls' faces.

"You ladies don't worry about it." He softly smiled. "I'll see you in class." He picked up his book bag and slung it across his shoulder. Xiaoyu and Miharu watched worryingly as he walked towards the main office.

Xiaoyu and Miharu quickly gathered their things and ran. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they entered their classroom and realized the teacher haven't arrived yet. All the students were laughing and talking amongst themselves as they made their way to the back of the room. They sat at their desks, took out their books and quietly waited for class to begin.

Xiaoyu anxiously tapped her pen against her notebook as she solemnly stared at the empty desk beside her. Hwoarang was always getting himself into trouble. He was hot-headed and can never turn down an opportunity to show how tough he can be. Teachers were quick to label him as a 'troubled teen' and was known for being somewhat of a bully amongst their peers. Their classmates completely stayed away from him and in turn, kept a safe distance from Xiaoyu and Miharu since they were all friends.

However, both Xiaoyu and Miharu knew that deep down inside… Hwoarang was really a good person who would do anything for his friends. Xiaoyu sighed. She secretly wished he could get rid of the machismo and show everyone his true self.

Miharu turned around in her seat to face Xiaoyu who sat directly behind her. She felt a little worried when she saw her friend blankly gazing at Hwoarang's desk. "Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked; jarring Ling from her thoughts.

"…I hope so…" Xiaoyu said quietly as she looked down at her notebook.

The classroom suddenly fell silent as students rushed to their seats. Their homeroom teacher entered and immediately began to take attendance. All the students quietly listened as the teacher went through the morning announcements. Then the school day was started with second year algebra.

Twenty minutes had passed before Hwoarang entered the room. He politely bowed and apologized to the teacher as he handed her a note explaining his tardiness.

Both Xiaoyu and Miharu breathed a sigh of relief. The fact that he was allowed to come to class meant he wasn't expelled. They watched as he walked towards the back of the classroom and took a seat next to Xiaoyu. He gave them a reassuring smile.

"Detention?" Miharu whispered.

"Yeah." Hwoarang whispered back. "And you owe me for that box of pocky." He said jokingly.

Xiaoyu gave him a look that was a mix of disappointment and shock. She knew he didn't buy those snacks. He stole them from that kid they saw earlier. "Miharu!" She whispered loudly in disbelief. "You actually took the pocky!?"

"Come Xiaoyu…" She playfully reasoned. "They were strawberry."

"AHEM!"

The three suddenly looked up at the teacher who was staring back menacingly. "Is there anything you three want to share with the class?"

They suddenly felt uneasy as the whole class turned to face them. Awkward silence filled the air as Xiaoyu nervously cleared her throat to speak. "U-um, no!" She blurted out as she shifted in her seat.

"Well then… I suggest you pay attention." The teacher pointed at them as she gave her stern warning. She then returned to the day's lesson. The three immediately buckled down and focused on their work.

The rest of the morning went by as normal. Algebra ended and so did English. Soon History will be over and then it's lunch. Xiaoyu anxiously stared at the clock over the chalk board as her stomach grumbled. They still had a half hour left before she could eat.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the classroom door. The teacher walked over and slid it open. She exchanged a few words with someone outside before walking back to the chalkboard.

"Ok class, it seems like we have a new student!"

Her announcement caused everyone to whisper amongst themselves. It was very unusual to get a new student so close to summer break.

"Quiet down everyone." The teacher calmly instructed. She then signaled for the new person to enter.

A male student slowly walked into the room. He was tall with sable hair styled in an unusual way. Similar to Hwoarang, he looked older than his age and had an athletic build.

Xiaoyu was perplexed. She had a strange feeling as if she had met or seen him somewhere before. She rattled her brain; trying her best to figure out why he looked so familiar, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard Hwoarang growled and quickly stood up from his chair.

"It's you!" He pointed and yelled through gritted teeth.

The new student said nothing. He only gave him a look of indifference which angered Hwoarang even more.

The teacher was surprised by his sudden outburst. She was a little unsure of what to do. "I-Is there a problem here?" She asked confusedly as her eyes darted back and forth between the two.

Xiaoyu gasped nervously. She didn't know why he was so upset, but she knew one thing for certain… things will not end well for him if he was sent to the main office twice in one day. "Hwoarang! Sit down!" She whispered uneasily, but he didn't listen.

"Come on Hwoarang…" Miharu chimed in. "Just take a deep breath."

Hwoarang glared at the new student for a moment longer before abruptly taking his seat. He closed his eyes and did exactly what the girls had suggested. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly… It only helped a little.

"Well?" The teacher pressed more sternly. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" Miharu chirped and nervously smiled. "We apologize for the interruption."

"Good…" She teacher muttered. "Now, would you please introduce yourself to the class?" She asked; returning her attention to the young man.

"I am Jin Kazama." He simply said.

The teacher was taken aback by his blunt introduction. "D-do you have anything else to say?" She asked feeling a bit baffled.

Jin sighed in annoyance. "No."

"O-ok then…" The teacher was perplexed. "You can take your seat."

Hwoarang glared at Jin as he walked towards the back of the class. He sat at a desk on the opposite end of the room. Hwoarang clenched his fists and tried his best to remain composed as Xiaoyu and Miharu looked on worryingly.

Class ended a few minutes later and everyone was dismissed. Noise and chatter erupted in the classroom and hallways as students head off for lunch.

Hwoarang frowned when he saw Jin exit the classroom. He got up to follow him, but Miharu and Xiaoyu grabbed onto his arm to stop him.

"Come on… Let's get some fresh air." Xiaoyu said and smiled; trying her best to diffuse the situation that was developing before her.

"Yeah, we'll share our lunch with you." Miharu chimed in.

Hwoarang let out a frustrated sigh as he turned to look at them.

"I'll let you have my box of pocky!" Miharu said in a playful tone as she teasingly waved the snack in the air.

"It's strawberry!" Xiaoyu added with a grin.

Hwoarang scoffed and chuckled as he felt his ire disappear. He knew what they were doing… They were saving him from himself. It was something they have done multiple times before and he was grateful for it. Without them, he knew he would have been expelled a long time ago.

"Alright… Let's go." He said and smiled.

It was a bright and sunny day so the three decided to go out into the courtyard to have lunch. They found table in a nice and quiet spot under a cherry blossom tree. They sat and chatted with each other as they ate lunch together.

Xiaoyu blankly gazed out into the courtyard as Miharu and Hwoarang prattle on about some TV show that aired the night before. The mystery behind the new student lingered in her mind.

"Jin Kazama…Jin Kazama…" She mentally repeated his name hoping that it will spark an old memory. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. She also wondered why his presence angered Hwoarang almost to the point of no return.

Her best bet would be to ask Hwoarang since it's obvious that he knows who he is, but she wondered if that was wise. She suddenly looked at him and smile as he laughed at a joke Miharu made. For now, it seemed like he was doing okay, she thought.

"So… Hwoarang…" Miharu said somewhat sheepishly as she took bite of her food. "How do you know the new kid?"

Xiaoyu gasped. "Miharu!" She whined and gave her friend a disapproving look.

"Come on Xiaoyu, I know you're curious too." She playfully reasoned.

"Yeah, but—"

"You don't remember?" Hwoarang cut her off, feeling a bit surprised by her lapse in memory.

Xiaoyu shamefully shook her head no.

"Geez, was it really that forgettable?" He muttered to himself as he passed a hand through his hair.

"D-don't worry! There's no need to explain!" Xiaoyu said as she waved her hands apologetically. She was worried the conversation would ruin his pleasant mood.

"…He's the one… who eliminated me from the tournament." He said quietly; ignoring her request.

Xiaoyu gasped. His confession caused an old memory to resurface. "You're right… he was there!"

"Yeah…" Hwoarang said glumly. "I'm surprise you don't remember."

"I'm sorry…" Xiaoyu spoke quietly. She scooted next to him and patted him on the back to try and lift his spirits.

She may not remember his opponent, but she remembered how badly Hwoarang was injured during the third Iron Fist tournament. It was scary for her. His wounds were so severe, that he had to be rushed to the hospital after the fight. He went through so much pain and she was there to witness it all. But she knew out of all the injuries he received, what hurt most was his pride.

They have never spoken about the match after the whole ordeal was over. It was as if they made a silent agreement with each other... An agreement that was kept until this day.

"I remember the fight but… not the fighter…" She carefully explained. "You… you know what happened…" She trailed off.

"I understand…" Hwoarang muttered as he furrowed his brow at the thought.

"Okay!" Miharu blurted out with a smile. "Let's not dwell on the past." She didn't like how their joyful lunch under a cherry blossom tree turned into something more dark and somber.

Miharu knew all too well what happened during the tournament. It was the first time either of them had participated in an event of that caliber. They had such high hopes of winning and were completely devastated after they lost. Miharu remembered how devastated and depress Xiaoyu was after the tournament. It took a lot of effort to lift her spirits and she didn't want her friend to go through that ever again.

"Here, you guys can have the last two onigiri." Miharu said and smile; wanting to change the mood. She handed Hwoarang her bento box.

"Thanks." Hwoarang timdly smiled. He picked up the rice ball and took a bite as Xiaoyu did the same.

"You know what we should do guys?" Miharu said as she clapped her hands excitedly. "We should go watch that new action flick this weekend! I hear it's gonna be good."

Hwoarang and Xiaoyu looked at her and smile.

"Yeah, Miharu… That's a good idea." Xiaoyu said excitedly.

"It's been a while since I last saw movie." Hwoarang concurred before stuffing the last of his onigiri in his mouth.

Miharu grinned from ear to ear. Her plan was a success. She managed to move the conversation along to something more pleasant and now her friends were laughing and talking again. They finished their lunch as they made plans for the weekend. Hwoarang rubbed his stomach and let out a satisfying sigh after swallowing the last of his food.

"Alright ladies, that meal was delicious." He said with a grin as he stood up and dusted his pants. "Now, how about I get us something to drink… my treat."

"Oh wow! Thanks Hwoarang!" Miharu said excitedly.

He walked to the vending machines which was on the other side of the courtyard, near the entrance of the school. He purchased the drink for him and his two friends.

"Hey."

He heard someone call out as he bent down to retrieve the drinks from the dispenser. Hwoarang turned around and his eyes suddenly widen in surprise. The person that stood before him was none other than Jin Kazama.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Well…um… I hope this first chapter was good or at least okay. Lol. I plan for this to be a very short fic, around 3-5 chapters total. Anyway, I really want to hear what you guys think so please review!_

 _~LATER_


End file.
